Iron Axe
Iron Axe, known among Sand people as Kabago, is the head commander of the First Army. He is a member of disbanded and reborn Osha clan. Appearance Iron Axe is a half-Mojin, he stands over 6 feet tall. He has a scar stretched out from abdomen to chest, left by a flying demonic hybrid. Personality Before joining Militia's ranks Iron Axe was closed, unsociable man and barely talked with anyone but hunters. Background Once a proud warrior, he vowed his loyalty to Osha clan leader and served him until his death. He rejected offers from other clans to join them and went in fruitless search for a new clan leader, sold into slavery. After failure Iron Axe traveled west until he settled in Border Town, believing he would spend the rest of life there.Chapters 108-109 Chronology First Months of Demons Iron Axe was called to Roland to describe his experience about demonic beasts and demonic hybrids.Chapters 8-9 He was appointed captain of Militia and started training them as well as setting traps to guide demonic beasts to controlled part of the wall.Chapter 33 He was called to attend explosive test and was shocked by damage it caused.Chapter 34 After test blast Iron Axe and other hunters who took part in this were relocated into a guarded house until the end of winter and were called again to test flintlocks. He was amazed that a prince would trust him, foreigner of Sand People, to reveal new weapons and lead men against demonic beasts. He came to see Roland as blessed by the Three Gods due to the destructiveness of his new weapons.Chapter 38 During Months of Demons he was trusted one of four flintlocks Roland had at moment, with it he slayed flying demonic hybrid similar to the one who almost killed him.Chapter 65 He also attended cannon test which shocked him to the core, he was ordered to train Artillery Squad.Chapter 73 After Months of Demons are over, Iron Axe declared reformation of Militia into regular army.Chapter 92 Spring attack on Duke Ryan When after stabbing training Roland appeared with tall woman, Iron Axe recognized in her Silvermoon, next Osha clan leader, and immediately rushed to her, breaking formation. After telling his story he was put under two-day confinement for discipline violation.Chapters 108-109 Abilities In Osha clan he was acknoledged as strong and experienced warrior. He also was known as the best hunter in Border Town. After leading First Army he demonstrated commander talent as well. He possesses Sand people's torture skills, which leave no trace on body but inflict willpower. Relationships Roland Wimbledon Iron Axe is deeply loyal to Roland. This is due to Roland's trust in him, despite his status as a half-Mojin. He also sees how Roland actually cares for his citizens and subordinates, unlike other more cruel nobles. He also believes that Roland has been blessed by the Three Gods, because of his ability to create powerful weapons. Echo (Drow Silvermoon) Iron Axe is deeply loyal to Echo, second only to Roland himself. Trivia Gallery Iron Axe.jpg Iron Axe-0.jpg|Manhua - Iron Axe Roland and Iron Axe.png|Roland introducing Iron Axe to the Border Town Militia. Iron Axe Fully Body.png|Full body shot of Iron Axe in manhua. Iron Axe Bow.png|Iron Axe using his bow. Iron Axe Gun Training.png|Iron Axe Gun Training References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sand People Category:First Army Category:Kingdom of Graycastle